Starstruck
Starstruck (stylized StarStruck) is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie starring Sterling Knight and Danielle Campbell. Plot Christopher Wilde (Sterling Knight) is a famous pop star and teen idol, whose music is very successful all around the world. Sara Olson (Maggie Castle) of Kalamazoo, Michigan is an obsessive fan of Christopher Wilde who seeks to use her family's trip to Hollywood, California to visit her widowed grandmother as an opportunity to meet him (Starstruck) for spring break. Christopher, meanwhile, is on the brink of landing a movie deal and has agreed to remain out of the tabloids in order to prove that he is serious about landing the role. Once in California, Sara convinces her younger sister Jessica (Danielle Campbell), to accompany her to a nightclub where he is rumored to be delivering a surprise performance for his pseudo-girlfriend Alexis Bender (Chelsea Staub). Sara leaves Jessica outside the club to watch the car while she goes inside in a futile attempt to meet Christopher (Shades). Fed up with waiting, Jessica leaves the car in search for Sara and meets Christopher when he hits her in the head while opening a door. Eager to avoid being caught by the paparazzi, Christopher takes Jessica to a hospital to be examined, then brings her to his house so that he can make an appearance for the film director (Hero). He then brings Jessica home, and Jessica allows him to stay in her grandmother's garage for the night when he learns the paparazzi have followed him. The next day Sara brings Jessica to Malibu in the hopes of running into Christopher there. Sara goes off to sit down on the beach, but Jessica recognizes Christopher's disguise and sits down with him. The two are forced to make a quick exit from the beach when the paparazzi arrive; once they get away, Christopher shows Jessica around Los Angeles (Something About The Sunshine). While attempting to return to Malibu, they are again spotted by the paparazzi, but manage to elude them by driving off the main road, losing Jessica's grandmother's car in a mud pool quicksand in the process. While walking back to Malibu, they get into a heated argument, with Jessica calling Christopher's life "fake". He tries to convince her his life is real. Christopher drags Jessica into a river and they forget their argument. Eventually, Christopher confides that he enjoyed hanging out with Jessica because she was not actually asking for anything from him. She agrees that it was fun having him alone. When they return to the beach they almost kiss, but are interrupted when Christopher panics when people walk him putting his hat back on to disguise himself. After words Jessica seems very happy, however, Christopher tells Jessica that no one can know what happened between them that day, telling her that the paparazzi would ruin her life as well as his(Hero (Reprise)). Heartbroken and angry, Jessica returns home to Kalamazoo with her family, but not before the paparazzi establish a connection between her and Christopher. Back in Kalamazoo, Jessica watches Christopher tell a talk show host that he had never met her. Angry with the way the paparazzi forced Christopher to lie and hide himself from the real world, she confronts the paparazzi camped outside her house, and tells them that they destroyed him and that she "never met Christopher that they were all so obsessed with." Stubby convinces Christopher to make his own choices. Alexis finds out that Christopher has been with someone who is not famous, and she breaks up with him. Christopher realizes that he is free to pursue Jessica. Christopher then proceeds to fire his parents as his managers and turn down the movie role that made him lie and lose himself in the tabloids. After Sara's equally Christopher-obsessed friend A.J. (Abbie Cobb) viciously insults Jessica for what she said on television, Sara kicks A.J. out of the house and offers to take Jessica to the school dance with her. Jessica accepts, and Sara helps her get ready for the dance. At the dance, Christopher makes an appearance and apologizes to Jessica through a song (What You Mean To Me). She wants more than just his apology though. When the paparazzi appear at the dance, he tells them that he was the one that lied and says he is crazy about Jessica. She smiles and accepts his apology, and he becomes her boyfriend. He gives her a pair of "Christopher Wilde" sunglasses (Party Up). The End! Cast *Sterling Knight as Christopher Wilde *Danielle Campbell as Jessica Olson *Brandon Mychal Smith as Albert Joshua "Stubby" Stubbins *Chelsea Kane as Alexis Bender *Maggie Castle as Sara Olson *Matt Winston as Alan Smith *Toni Trucks as Libby Lam *Beth Littleford as Barbara Olson *Dan O'Connor as Dean Olson *Lauren Bowles as Sherry Wilde *Ron Pearson as Daniel Wilde *Abbie Cobb as AJ Production The film was shot in 2009 on location in Los Angeles, California. Reception The movie premiere generated 6.0 million viewers, the first to debut on a Sunday night, becoming the channel's most-watched February original movie premiere in Total Viewers, Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14.[2] Disney Channel's highest numbers ever in the time period in Tweens 9-14 (2.3 million), and second-highest on record in Total Viewers (6.0 million) and Kids 6-11 (2.4 million), behind only the August 19, 2007 encore of High School Musical 2.[2] Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on February 9, 2010[4] The soundtrack peaked at number 23 on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200]. Singles Starstruck "Starstruck" was the first single of the soundtrack. It was performed by Sterling Knight. It is the first track of the soundtrack and the length of the song is two minutes and fifty-seven seconds. Chart performance The song peaked at number 77 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart, number 43 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_Digital_Songs Billboard Hot Digital Songs] chart and at number 3 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heatseekers_Songs Billboard Top Heatseekers] chart. Track listings *'Digital download' #Starstruck — 2:33 Charts Party Up "Party Up" was the second single of the soundtrack. It was performed by Stubby. It is the sixth track of the soundtrack and the length of the song is three minutes and sixteen seconds. Chart performance The song peaked at number 23 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_%28magazine%29 Billboard] Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart and at number 20 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heatseekers_Songs Billboard Top Heatseekers] chart. Track listings *'Digital download' #Party Up — 3:16 Charts Something About the Sunshine "Something About the Sunshine" was the third single of the soundtrack. It was performed by Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret. It is the fourth (duet) and ninth (solo) track of the soundtrack and the length of the song is three minutes and seven seconds (duet) and three minutes and six seconds (solo). Chart performance The song peaked at number 81 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart, number 46 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_Digital_Songs Billboard Hot Digital Songs] chart , number 5 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heatseekers_Songs Billboard Top Heatseekers] chart and at number 95 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart. Track listings *'Digital download' #Something About the Sunshine — 3:07 #Something About the Sunshine (Solo) — 3:06 Charts Hero "Hero" was the fourth and final single of the soundtrack. It was performed by Sterling Knight in the movie but Drew Ryan Scott's voice was used. It is the eighth track of the soundtrack and the length of the song is two minutes and thirty-three seconds. Chart performance The song peaked at number 57 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart, number 29 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_Digital_Songs Billboard Hot Digital Songs] chart and topped the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heatseekers_Songs Billboard Top Heatseekers] chart. Track listings *'Digital download' #Hero — 2:33 Charts Track listing Chart performance The soundtrack debuted at #98 on Billboard 200 chart with the sales of 8,257 copies. For the week ending of March 6, 2010, the soundtrack faced a surplus in sales, selling 19,058 copies (up 131 percent), it rose from #98 to #23 on Billboard 200 chart. The soundtrack has sold almost 987,000 copies so far. | style="width:50%; text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"| Singles charts |} References #'^' Bonner, Julie (September 24, 2009). "Production Has Begun on DCOM "Starstruck"". Disney Society. Retrieved January 8, 2010. "The story follows Jessica Olson (played by Campbell), a down-to-earth girl from the Midwest who collides (literally) with Hollywood’s teen heartthrob, pop star Christopher Wilde (played by Knight)." #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starstruck_%282010_film%29#cite_ref-TVBythenumbers_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starstruck_%282010_film%29#cite_ref-TVBythenumbers_2-1 ''b] Disney’s “Starstruck” Shines in Debut With 6.0 Million Viewers #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starstruck_%282010_film%29#cite_ref-Starstruck_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starstruck_%282010_film%29#cite_ref-Starstruck_3-1 ''b] Starstruck - Billboard Charts Allmusic #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starstruck_%282010_film%29#cite_ref-amazon_4-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starstruck_%282010_film%29#cite_ref-amazon_4-1 ''b] "Starstruck: Various Artists: Music". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2012-03-10. #'^' Mexican Albums Chart AMPROFON #'^' Spain Top Albums Chart #'^' Greek Top Albums Chart #'^' Polish Top Albums Chart #'^' as of 25 February 2010 #'^' "Kids Albums". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2012-03-10. #'^' http://www.billboard.com/#/charts/soundtracks #'^' Singles Charts Allmusic External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1579247/ Starstruck] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Movies with wikis Category:Disney Channel Original Movies